Makin an Entrance
by alexherrera5
Summary: Baby Mitchell arrives into the world.


A/N: Hey y'all. This story is based of a prompt that was "Chloe's water breaking and going into labor". Feel free to leave me more prompts! I hope you enjoy.

"Beca, staring at my stomach like that isn't going to make her come faster. You also look like a creep, so stop"

Chloe and Beca were lying on their bed together after having just had dinner. The redhead was on her back watching the TV, catching up on Game of Thrones. Meanwhile, Beca was driving Chloe nuts. The brunette was lying horizontally on her stomach with her feet dangling off the bed. She had her wife's shirt lifted up past her very pregnant belly and she was just…staring at it.

"She's four days late, Chlo. Does that not freak you out?" Beca said as she poked Chloe's belly button (or as she liked to call it, Chloe's third nipple). The redhead smacked her wife's hand away.

"Will you quit that? And no it doesn't freak me out. If anything it makes me 100% more sure that she is definitely your daughter." She smirked at Beca, who had an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"What are you implying, Mrs. Mitchell?" Beca adjusted herself so she was lying next to Chloe. She rested her hand on her tummy, drawing random patterns. Chloe looked up and her wife and placed a soft kiss on her nose.

"I am implying, my dear, that just like you our daughter seems to have a problem with showing up on time." Beca covered her mouth, acting offended. Chloe just threw her head back and laughed. She looked at Beca again and smiled before leaning in to kiss her lips softly. She cuddled into Beca, letting her play with her hair and rub her back as she fell asleep.

Chloe woke up the next morning feeling off. She was nauseous and she was hurting all over. She looked over to her wife's side of the bed to see that she wasn't there. She knew Beca was off of work because she had taken a maternity leave as well, while also agreeing to work from home. The redhead sat up on the bed, looking around the room for Beca with tears running down her cheeks. Just as she was about to call for her, the brunette exited the bathroom. Beca smiled as soon as she saw her wife was awake, but the smile faded as soon as she realized the redhead was crying. She hustled over to the edge of the bed, where Chloe was now sitting, and stood between her legs.

"Babygirl, what's wrong?" Beca said as she wiped the tears from her wife's face. She pressed her lips against Chloe's forehead while rubbing soothing circles on her back. Chloe sniffled and took in a shaky deep breath.

"Nothing is wrong. I just don't feel right and I don't like the thought of not having you around" Beca nodded, grabbing her wife's hands to help her stand up.

"Okay, my love. How about we go downstairs? I'll make you something to eat." Chloe shook her head without missing a beat. The thought of food right now was definitely something that made her feel sick. "…Or not." Beca quickly tacked on to the end of her previous sentence, acknowledging how pale Chloe got when she mentioned food.

Beca led Chloe downstairs, helping her sit on the couch and helping her get comfortable. She made herself a bowl of cereal, making sure she was nowhere near her pregnant wife when she ate it. When she finished, she sat next to her wife while she watched whatever show she chose on Netflix. She was completely on edge. Going based off of the way Chloe was acting, she knew today would be the day their daughter came. It was now just a matter of when she'd decide to make it happen.

It seems as though she decided to make it happen at around 3:45pm. Chloe was cuddled into Beca, watching the TV while playing with her wife's fingers, when she felt some type of jab to her stomach. She gasps, quickly sitting up and gripping her stomach. Beca shot up as well, kneeling on the floor in front of Chloe. She wasn't really sure what to do so she just put her hands on Chloe's thighs in an attempt to be comforting. After about twenty seconds or so, Chloe relaxed and took a few deep breaths.

"I think we should take you to the hospital." Beca didn't even give Chloe a chance to answer. She ran upstairs, grabbing the bag they packed along with a pillow and a blanket. Chloe watched in amusement as her wife stumbled down the stairs and set the things near the garage door.

"Becs, it was just one contraction. I think we can wait it o-"

"Noooooope!" Chloe's jaw dropped and she placed her hand on her chest.

"Did you just yell at me?" She narrowed her eyes at Beca, staring her down. Beca shook her head dramatically.

"I didn't mean to. I just- she's been chillin in there for five days too long, she's probably eager to get out." Beca said sheepishly, giving Chloe a big smile. Chloe sighed and looked up at the ceiling for a moment, thinking.

"How about you put the things in the car and I'll call Dr. Clark and see what she says? Deal?"

"Deal!"

This was one of those instances where Chloe hated to admit it, but Beca was right… sort of. She had called her OB, saying she had only had one contraction so far, but the doctor told her to just come in. Beca helped her wife put on her shoes and helped her settle into their Buick Enclave. Before getting into her own seat, she quickly checked the carseat in the back for the billionth time. Just in case something came undone since she last checked it two minutes ago.

Ten minutes into their thirty-minute drive, Chloe began having another contraction. She gripped Beca's hand tightly, waiting for it to pass. As soon as it was over, Chloe sighed and laid her head back. She shut her eyes; listening to the soft music her wife had playing on the radio. They ended up hitting quite a bit of traffic when they were about ten minutes away. Chloe started getting anxious at this point. She began bouncing her legs, fiddling with her fingers, fiddling with _Beca's_ fingers. Beca stroked the back of Chloe's hand with her thumb.

"Please calm down, love. We are almost the-" Beca was cut short by some sort of popping noise. She quickly turned her head towards Chloe. She had herself pushed up, hovering above the passenger seat with water dripping down her legs.

"Did what I think happened just happen?" Chloe nodded frantically, looking at Beca with wide eyes. Beca gripped the steering wheel, looking back and forth between Chloe and the road. Beca shot her wife a questioning look when she realized she was still holding herself above the seat.

"You're not gonna keep yourself up like that are you?"

"I don't want to sit in it. I'm in a sundress, Becs" Chloe replied calmly. Beca rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Yeah well I think it's already ruined, babe." The brunette said while reaching in the backseat to pull out a hoodie. She quickly placed it under her wife and onto the seat. Chloe lowered herself down to sit normally. She looked at her wife lovingly.

"You're so sweet, baby. I love yo- holy shit!" Chloe said through gritted teeth. She thought the two contractions she experienced earlier were bad, but she was not ready for these.

"Almost there, Chloe. Just hang on."

They finally arrived to the hospital. They already had a room ready for them so when they arrived, Chloe was whisked away in a wheelchair with Beca trailing after her. Chloe got changed and hooked up to an IV before Beca had any idea what was happening. They only had to wait about fifteen minutes before the doctor came it. Within those fifteen minutes though, Chloe had five contractions. Beca was right earlier when they said their baby was eager to come out. The doctor breezed in, followed by nurses. She asked Chloe a few questions about how she was feeling before she pulled up her stool to check Chloe's dilation. Beca paid close attention to her wife's face. She frowned when Chloe winced. She hated that her wife was hurting.

The doctor stood up, kicking her stool away while simultaneously pulling off her gloves and tossing them out. Chloe brought her legs back down to lie more comfortably.

"Alright Chloe, you seem to be about 5cm right now. If you want I can get you started on an epidural to help you with the pain. Sound okay?" The doctor said softly, patting Chloe's arm as she ended her sentence. Chloe nodded her head frantically. The only thing she wanted more than their baby to come was that damn epidural.

The doctor left the room to put the order in for the epidural. When the nurses came in to administer it, Beca helped Chloe sit up and lean forward. The second nurse gave Chloe a pillow to hold and pressed her hands onto the redhead's shoulders. Chloe knows how much Beca hated needles. She also knew Beca wanted to be there for her every step of the way, but she would not be able to handle it if Beca puked.

"Becs, will you go out into the hall and call Aubrey and Stacie? Please?" Beca nodded and headed into the hallway. Aubrey and Stacie were their only "family" in New York. When they graduated Barden, both Aubrey and Beca managed to get amazing jobs in New York and their girlfriends had decided to follow them here.

When Beca came back into the room a few minutes later, Aubrey telling her that they would be there within an hour or two, Chloe was laying back down. Beca sat in the chair next to the bed, grabbing Chloe's hand and kissing it softly. Beca frowned, noticing that her wife was shaking and her teeth were chattering. She pulled the blankets higher up to cover Chloe more. She stood up and pulled out the blanket she brought from home, throwing it on Chloe as well. She did a sweep around the room trying to find more blankets, but there weren't any. She leaned down and kissed Chloe's head.

"I'll be back, baby. I'm gonna find you more blankets." Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her back.

"N-no p-p-please don't g-go-o" Beca sat back down, frowning. Her wife was shaking so bad she couldn't even talk right. For a day that was supposed to be happy, she sure has frowned a lot. She pressed the call button on Chloe's bed, asking the nurse for more blankets as soon as she stepped into the room.

They had been there an hour and half already. Chloe has been mostly silent apart from her loud teeth chattering. Beca just kept kissing her head and telling her how much she loved her. She was a little butthurt that Chloe wouldn't respond, but today was not the day to make a big deal about it. Chloe kept her eyes closed with her eyebrows furrowed together.

"I'm gonna throw up." Chloe said out of nowhere, startling Beca who was looking at her phone. Beca looked around, trying to find that damn puke bucket. She stood up, grabbing the small pink bean shaped thing and held it out for Chloe. She grabbed it and held it in front of her face. Beca adjusted her wife's bed so she was sitting up more, making it easier to avoid a puke disaster. Chloe nodded as thank you, before emptying whatever contents were in her stomach into the little bucket. Beca began to panic though when she realized her wife wasn't close to being done with throwing up and that excuse for a bucket was almost overflowing. Beca ran out the door, running into a very confused Aubrey and Stacie who were carrying balloons and a giant stuffed duck. She booked it to the nurse's station, asking for a bigger bucket, then rushing back into their room. She had a concerned nurse running behind her as well. When she made it back into the room, she carefully took the one Chloe was using and replaced it with the bigger one. The nurse took the bucket from her and she was grateful because she had no idea what the hell to do with it.

When Chloe finally stopped throwing up, Beca took a washcloth and wiped off her mouth and chin. The redhead laid back, giving a small wave to Aubrey and Stacie, who were sitting in the other chairs in the room. They smiled sympathetically at her and Aubrey made a comment about how she had never seen Beca run so fast in her life. After about another hour or so, Chloe seemed to have been feeling better. She was still shaking, but she was talking more and had convinced Stacie to braid her hair.

The doctor came back in at around 8:15pm to check Chloe's dilatation. She repeated the same process as earlier, except she instructed Chloe to keep her legs up because she was fully dilated. The moms –to- be looked at each other and smiled. Beca leaned down and kissed Chloe softly.

"You ready?" Beca asked as she squeezed Chloe's hand.

"Definitely. You'll still love me if I accidentally poop right?" Beca laughed and nodded.

"Of course."

Chloe was goin all in for this delivery. Beca has no clue how long pushing out a baby takes, but she was super impressed when their daughter was crowning after only fifteen minutes.

"Goodness she has so much hair. Do you want to see, Beca?" Dr. Clark spoke from between Chloe's legs. She looked towards her wife for permission and when the redhead nodded, Beca made her way around the bed. She stood behind the doctor, squatting a little to see better. Beca was way too excited at the dark brown hair she saw to be grossed out by the situation.

"Oh my god, Chlo! She's got brown hair!" Beca was grinning ear to ear. She was ready to go back to Chloe's side when the doctor told her to stay where she was. Chloe began pushing again and in a matter of seconds this purple ball of goo that was their daughter came out and she came out screaming. She was quickly placed onto crying Chloe's chest and they began wiping her off as well as suctioning the contents from her mouth and nose. As Chloe held their crying daughter against her chest, the doctor clamped the cord and handed a pair of scissors to Beca so she can cut it.

After about two minutes the nurses took the baby from Chloe so they could clean her off, weigh her and perform the Apgar test. Chloe was reluctant to hand her off. Beca was about to follow, but she hesitated and walked towards Chloe. The redhead pointed in the direction of their daughter.

"Go be by her, Becs. Aubrey and Stacie will stay over here with me. Take pictures!" Beca practically ran over to their daughter. She had calmed down a little bit, but was still fussy. Beca pulled out her phone and took a photo or two before shoving it back in her pocket. The nurse already had her cleaned off and was applying ink to her feet to put on the certificate.

"Here, come closer." The nurse stepped aside a bit so Beca could stand near her daughter's feet. She applied more ink to her feet and pressed them against Beca's white T-shirt.

"That is so awesome! Thank you!" The nurse smiled at Beca's excitement. She swaddled the baby up and handed her to Beca.

"8lbs 3oz. She's a chubby one, but she's cute!" The nurse said while cleaning up the area she was just working on.

Beca slowly and carefully walked towards Chloe. She was covered up again and for having just delivered a baby not even an hour ago, she looked gorgeous. Beca leaned down and handed their daughter over to Chloe. She smiled down at the sleeping baby and kissed her head softly.

"She's so perfect, isn't she? She weighs 8lbs and 3oz. You did so great, baby." Beca kissed Chloe's head and sat down next to her on the bed. She beckoned for Aubrey and Stacie to step close. Aubrey leaned down to get a look at her niece.

"She looks so much like Beca." Aubrey says in disbelief. "Well like a cute version obviously." Beca rolls her eyes and Stacie gives her wife a smack on the arm. Chloe just giggles. Her giggle jostles the baby, cause her to squirm and open her eyes a bit. There's a collective gasp when the four of them are met with a set of eyes as blue a Chloe's.

"Oh thank god." Beca says with relief. "I'm so glad she didn't get my eyes."

"Babe, you have nice eyes though."

"But have you seen yours?! I would've asked for a refund of she didn't have your eyes." Chloe playfully shoves Beca a little.

"We've been waiting 9 months and 5 days, are you finally gonna tell us her name?" Stacie asks after a few moments.

"Oh right!" Beca clears her throat "Everyone, this is Francine Olivia Mitchell."


End file.
